Ultraman Card
So I got confused a while back on Ultraman Orb's naming as he doesn't use any orbs, he uses cards. I decided to make this page as a parody. History A hundred years ago, the Demon Lord Beasts first appeared and wreaked havoc upon the world. Ultraman Card descended to our world from a faraway star and sealed them all away. However during his final battle against Mega Zetton his friend had been killed. In a fit of rage, he used his ultimate skill to defeat Mega Zetton, losing his original form in the process. After that, he disappeared... In present times, the malicious Jugrus Jaggler has reawokened the Demon Lord Beasts! Ultraman Card returns to Earth once again to defeat them all under the guise of the wanderer, Gurenai Kai with the help of the SSSSP(Something Scientific Special Search People), a group of 3 individuals who investigate the mysterious phenomena caused by the revival of the Demon Lord Beasts. Transformation Gurenai Kai first scans a pair of Ultra Fusion Orbs in the Card Ring, creating a projection of its two corresponding Ultra Warriors. Afterwards, he raises the Card Ring up which causes his body to transform into Ultraman Card with his entire body being covered in a luminous silhouette while the Ultraman projections shine and combine with Card to create their corresponding form. During the rising transformation scene, Card delivers a specific pre-battle catchphrase just before descending into the fight. Forms - Crusher Edge= Crusher Edge A fusion of Ultraman Agul(V2) and Ultraman Gaia(V2). This form has a balance of stats and abilities. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Agul's Photon Crusher technique and Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge technique. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were featured in the same series. *Both Ultras' fighting styles complement each other. *Both Ultras' powers were combined to create Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version. *Both Ultras use Mana as a source of power. Techniques Special *Photon Smash: an extremely powerful beam form both hands. Physical *Supreme Punch: By gathering mana from the surroundings, Card delivers an extremely powerful running punch that can kill a monster instantly. Body Features *Mana Bands: Black and gold bands around the chest help absorb Mana from the earth. - Guillotine Arrow= Guillotine Arrow A fusion of Ultraman Ace and Redman. This form is more oriented towards weapons and melee combat. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine technique and Redman's Red Arrow technique. Card gains twin swords in this form. This form's element is Fight. This fusion was made because: *I found a youtube comment with this fusion. *Both prefer to pound on their adversaries before finishing them off with a single technique. *Both can be described as 'violent' and 'gory'. *Both use a weapon of some kind. Techniques Physical *Redallium Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with extreme force. *Redallium Knife/Arrow: Card can conjure a knife or spear coated with energy to kill the opponent in 1 hit. Body Features *Ultra Hall: Exactly like Ace's *Antenna: Antenna replace Card's ears - Nice Cross= Nice Cross A fusion of Ultraman Nice and Ultraman Zearth. This form used to calm down monsters and aliens, but can also be used for combat if needed. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Nice's Very Nice Ray and Ultraman Zearth's Cross Speshusshura Ray technique. This form's element is Kindness. This fusion was made because: *Both are parody Ultras. *Both their beams are fired in a cross shape. Techniques Special *Very Nice Cross: A beam fired in an X style. A combination of Nice's Very Nice Ray and Zearth's Cross Speshusshra Ray. Physical *Millennium Heel ki-ki-ki-kick: An extremely powerful heel kick. - Magnium Galaxy= Magnium Galaxy A fusion of Ultraman Neos and Ultraman Ribut. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Neos's Neo Magnium Ray and Ultraman Ribut's Galaxy Ribut technique. This form's element is Speed. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are reboots of the Original Ultraman. Techniques Special *Galanium Ray: A traditional Ultra Beam fired in a large + pattern. *Galanium Slash: A buzzsaw disc that can cut through enemies. Body features *Crystals: His hands and legs sport crystals to assist in energy manipulation. - Strium Slugger= Strium Slugger A fusion of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Zero. This form is extremely powerful and exceeds most of his other forms in all aspects. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Taro's Strium Ray and Ultraman Zero's Twin Sluggers. This form's element is Shining. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras have a familial relationship to Ultraseven- Taro being his cousin and Zero being his son. *Both Ultras are much more powerful than any other of their time, Showa and Heisei respectively. *During the time of them being the star Ultra, they faced many harsh battles and lost a few times. In later media, they are pretty much unstoppable. *Both are sons of high ranking Ultras. Special *Cosmo Miracle Slash: Gathers energy from the entire body and shoots a golden ray via the head crystal. Physical *Swallow Zero Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with great force. Body features *Ultra Horns: Medium sized Ultra Horns like Taro's. *Protectors *Twin Sluggers - Dark Millennium= Dark Millennium A fusion of Dark Ultraman and Ultraman Millennium. Card used this form after Jugrus Jaggler tempted him into using it in order to defeat Mega Monster. This form's element is Darkness. This form is the winner of July 2016's Fan Favourite Fusion Form poll. Special *Faux Specium Ray: A simple light show. Completely harmless. *Faux Ultra Slash: A simple light show. Completely harmless. Body features *Frills: For some reason, these frills are present. They seem to be useless. - Blazing Impulse= Blazing Impulse A fusion of Ultraman Cosmos(Corona) and Ultraman Nexus(Junis). This form is Card's "power type", but is still adept with beams. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Cosmos's Blazing Wave techniqueand Ultraman Nexus's Core Impulse technique. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *Both their form changes are power-ups. *They both get more powerful when bonded to a human host. While Nexus evolves every time he has a new host, Cosmos gets stronger by bonding with Musashi. Techniques Special *Over Ray Buster: A blue flaming beam. *Cosmo Field: Card can create a subspace dimension to fight in in order to prevent collateral damage. Body features *Armour: Like Nexus, Card's body becomes more armoured and exoskeletal. - Solgent Zeperion= Solgent Zeperion A fusion of Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Tiga. This form has a balance of stats and abilities. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray technique and Ultraman Tiga's Zeperion Ray technique. This form's element is Ancient. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were ancient giants. *Both Ultras' fighting styles complement each other. *Both Ultras frequently team up. Techniques Special *Delacium Wave: A beam fired from 1 hand. *Solium Ray: A ray in a large + style. Body features *Protectors - Exceed Brave= Exceed Brave A fusion of Ultraman Exceed X and Ultraman Mebius(Burning Brave). Its name is a derived from Ultraman X's Exceed form and Ultraman Mebius's Burning Brave form. Card gains a dagger in this form. This form's element is Glowing. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras needed training/practice to use these forms efficiently. *These forms are powered by the people they care of. In X's case, the Xlugger was recreated from Daichi's memories of his parents and Mebius gained Burning Brave when GUYS supported him in the battle against Inpelaizer. *Both these forms were introduced to defeat an enemy that their other forms couldn't. *Upgraded versions of both these forms were gained through fusions-Beta Spark Armour and Phoenix Brave. Techniques Special *Burning Dynamite Shoot: A highly explosive ray from the head crystal. Physical *Exceed Burst: Card flies towards the enemy and slashes it with the dagger, producing explosions. Body features *Fire Symbol *Cybernetic markings *Crystal: A prismatic crystal on the head. - Strium Knight= Strium Knight A fusion of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Hikari. This is the most agile of all of Card's fusions. Its name is derived from Ultraman Ginga's Strium Mode and Ultraman Victory's Knight Mode. This form's element is Accleration. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras helped Ginga and Victory achieve new forms by fusing with them. *Both Ultras seem more agile than other-Taro with his midair flips and Hikari frequently performing backflips and cartwheels when battling. Techniques Special *Strium Knight Shoot Physical *Knight Swallow Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with great force. Body features *Ultra Horns *Protectors - Spark Swallow= Spark Swallow A fusion of Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Taro. This form is much more suited for melee combat with fiery abilities. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Leo's Spark Ray technique and Ultraman Taro's Swallow Kick technique. In this form Card gains the King Port. This form's element is Burning. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras have a close relationship with Ultraseven. *Both Ultras are physically stronger than the rest of the Ultra Brothers. *Both Ultras are the sons of a high ranking Ultra on their planets. *Both Ultras' strength are frequently compared to each other by fans. Techniques Physical *Dynamite Tornado Kick: After flipping in the air, Card kicks the enemy with great force while spinning. Can kill the enemy in 1 hit. *Sparkium Ray Body features *Ultra Horns: A combination of Taro's and Leo's - Infinity Crystal= Infinity Crystal A fusion of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Ginga. Its name is derived from Ultraman Mebius's Infinity Mode and Ultraman Ginga's Zenshin Crystals. This form's element is Shining. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were mentored by Taro. *Both Ultras performed a fusion with the Ultra Brothers to create a new form. Techniques Special *Mebium Cross Shoot *Counter Thunderbolt Body features *Zenshin Crystals - Thunder Breaster= Thunder Breaster A fusion of Ultraman Ginga and Zoffy. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt technique and Zoffy's Star Marks. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *They are both portrayed as being more persistent and emotionless in comparison to the other members of their groups (the Ultra Brothers and Heisei 10 Ultra Warriors respectively). *They are users of electricity-based attacks, such as Zoffy's Z-Ray and Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. *This was the assumed combination for Orb's Thunder Breastar form. Body features *Star Marks *Zenshin Crystals - Spacium Slugger= Spacium Slugger A fusion of Ultraman and Ultraseven. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman's Spacium Ray technique and Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *Both are the original Eiji Tsuburaya Ultras. *They are the most iconic Ultras of all. - Double Fusion Up= Double Fusion Up A fusion of Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Card's Origin forms. }} - Fan Fusions= The highlight of this page. A fusion of Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Hikari. This form is adept at swordsmanship and energy attacks. Its name is derived from Ultraman Ace's Ace Blade and Ultraman Hikari's Blade Blast technique. This form's element is Slash. This fusion was submitted by Clee26. Techniques Special *Metallium Knight Shoot: A destructive beam from 2 swords in a + pattern. Physical *Metallium Knight Break: A 2 hit combo slash with the twin swords. - Valtester Magnum= Valtester Magnum A fusion of Hudra and Darramb. This form is much less affected by dark energy, but causes Card to become cruel and heartless. Its name is a portmanteau of Hudra's Valtester technique and Darramb's Fire Magnum technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *It was inspired by Thunder Breastar. *We need a dark form. *It sounds cool. *Submitted by Zombiejiger. Techniques Special *Fire Gust: Card slams his hand into the ground after charging up energy, causing multiple bolts to spring out from under the enemy. *Dimensional teleportation: Card can teleport the enemy to another dimensional to gain the upper hand in combat. Body Features *Protectors - Zeperion Crusher= Zeperion Crusher A fusion of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Agul. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Tiga's Zeperion Ray technique and Ultraman Agul's Photon Crusher technique. This form's element is Spear. Techniques Special *Ranbalt Saber *Freezer Screw Body features *Protectors: A mix of Tiga and Agul's This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are cool :P *Submitted by Theawesomedigimon - Techtarion Cross= Techtarion Cross A fusion of Gridman and Ultraman X. Its name is a portmanteau of Gridman's Techtarion Armour and Ultraman X's X Cross Chop technique. This form's element is Acceleration. This fusion was made because: *Both heroes are made of digital data when not in battle. *Both heroes requires their human hosts to gain access to their full powers and abilities. *Both heroes have access to special armors to enhance their powers (MonsArmor and CyberArmor for X and Assist Weapons for Gridman). *Both heroes have a artificially made Kaiju who assist them in battle (CyberGomora for X, GodZenon and DinaDragon for Gridman). *Both Heroes have electric powers (Gridman having it as part of his powers while X have it through Eleking´s Cyber card) *Submitted by D3kaB1u3. Techniques Special *Techtarion Shockwave: A powerful Electromagnetic beam fired from the Grand Acceptor-like brace on Card´s left arm. Physical *Axepter Cross Chop: the Grand Acceptor-like brace fires a digital restraint then charges Card´s Left hand with electromagnetic energy to perform a powerful chop. - Over Ray Limits= Over Ray Limits A fusion of Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Nex. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *They are created from the same genetic data. *Submitted by Zekons. - Granium Bomber= Granium Bomber A fusion of Ultraman Scott and Ultraman Dyna. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Scott's Granium Ray technique and Ultraman Dyna's Garnate Bomber technique. This form's element is Battle. This fusion was made because: * Both Heroes´ Human Hosts were part of an Air Force Team (Shin Asuka was part of the Air Force Squad ZERO before being recruited into Super GUTS and Scott Masterson was a member of an Exhibition Pilot trio) *Both Human Hosts were the youngest members of their respective teams (Super GUTS and The Ultra Force) *Both Human Hosts were saved before crashing their ships that leaded them to their respective Ultra *Both Ultras have appeared on 2 of Ultraman Zero´s films (Scott and Dyna Both appeared in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends -though not on the same location-, Scott later appeared in Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, while Dyna later appeared in Ultraman Saga) - Emerium Comet= Emerium Comet A fusion of Ultraseven and Ultraman Max. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray technique and Ultraman Max's Comet Dash technique. This form's element is Slash. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras have similar appearance. *Both have Slugger weapons. *Their hosts are the newets members of their teams. *Both have been crucified in some way. *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Techniques Special *Wide Maxium Shot: After gathering energy in the armor plates, Ultraman Card raises his left hand and fires a left-handed L-style beam. If the normal Wide Maxium Shot is not enough, he can charge it for a more powerful one. - Photon Star= Photon Star A fusion of Ultraman Gaia and Fireman. This form's element is Fire. This fusion was made because: *Both have red parts on their body... *Submitted by Theawesomedigimon. - Mega Specium Plasma= Mega Specium Plasma A fusion of Ultraman Powered and Ultraman Great. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Powered's Mega Specium Ray technique and Ultraman Great's Burning Plasma technique. This form's element is Light. This fusion was made because: *Sc*** Japan. *Submitted by A Wikia Contributor. - Strong Flasher= Strong Flasher A fusion of Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Dyna. In this form, Card is armed with this sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff) that he uses in combat which can be charged with energy to increase the strength of its blows. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type and Ultraman Leo's Double Flasher technique. This form's element is Burning. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are not from M78 but have been there. *Submitted by A Wikia Contributor. Techniques Special *Vulcan Spin Kick: Charging his foot with energy, Card performs a flying kick while spinning in a circle. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Garnet Shoot: Card creates an energy ball and punches it with both hands, turning it into an absurdly powerful beam, capable of destroying planets if charged up. - Victorium Liquidator= Victorium Liquidator A fusion of Ultraman Justice and Ultraman Agul. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Justice's Victorium Ray technique and Ultraman Agul's Liquidator technique. This form's element is Isolation. This fusion was made because: *Both are the second Ultras known in their respective universes. *Both have fought the main Ultras of their series (Ultraman Gaia for Agul and Ultraman Cosmos for Justice). *Both have never appeared in any movies after their series ended. *It also sounds like a Photon Victorium killer, which is cool. *Submitted by Sentinel 72. Techniques Special *Dagrium Stream: An L-style beam that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Dagrium Screw: A purple ball of energy that can melt even the toughest metals in the universe. *Dazzling Sabre: A purple energy sword that gives Ultraman Card melee combat ability. - Zenshin Mirror= Zenshin Mirror A fusion of Ultraman Ginga and Mirror Knight. This form uses mirrors and mirror knives. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Ginga's Zenshin Crystals and Mirror Knight's mirror-based techniques. This form's element is Slash. This fusion was made because: *Before Ginga's moves were fully revealed, people thought Ginga Comfort was based on Mirror Knight. *They look similar *it sounds cool. *Submitted by A Wikia Contributor. Techniques Special *Mirror Ginga Cross:A combination of Ginga's Ginga Slash and Mirror Knight's Silver Cross. It's a purple energy blast fired from Card's head. - Guillotine Core= Guillotine Core A fusion of Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Nexus. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Justice's Victorium Ray technique and Ultraman Agul's Liquidator technique. This form's element is Blade. This fusion was made because: *Both of them have cutting techniques *Their series are rather dark compared to the other series *One of their hosts is a female *Submitted by Sentinel 72. Techniques Special *Metallium Storm: An L-style beam that can kill monsters in one shot *Guillotine Storm: Ultraman Card Guillotine Core can fire lots of Ultra Guillotines in a short amount of time. A guaranteed gory kill. - Slugger Leo= Slugger Leo A fusion of Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Leo. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Zero's twin sluggers and Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick technique. This form's element is Fight. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are student and master *Both are related to Ultraseven where Leo is his student and Zero is his son *Both Ultras uses Judo to fight. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Techniques Special *Sluggers Fiery Kick:By summoning the Zero Sluggers and jumping 1000 meters above the ground and implanting energy on the sluggers and launch a flaming kick. Can cut through anything. - Cosmic King= Cosmic King A fusion of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Taro. This form is great at hand-to-hand combat, but is also used to reason with or calm down enemies. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Cosmos's name and Ultraman Taro's King Bracelet. This form's element is Kindness. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras allow monsters to go free just as often as they destroy them. *Submitted by A Wikia Contributor Techniques Special *Strium Smash: A fusion of the Strium Ray and Moonlight Smash, it is a normal beam fired in a right-handed "T" style. *Luna Twinkle Way: Card uses a soft light to calm down the target, then transports it away. A combination of Taro's Ultra Twinkle Way and Cosmos' Full Moon Rect. Physical *Swallow Moonassault: Card does several flips in the air, then lands a diving double kick to the enemy's chest. - Mebium Babylonian= Mebium Babylonian A fusion of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Babylon. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Shoot technique and the ancient civilization that Ultraman Babylon's name is derived from. This form's element is Fire. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras use fire related attacks or have fire related forms. *Babylon is off of Mebius. *Mebius is DigitalBrave3's favorite Ultraman series *Babylon is DigitalBrave3's own original Ultra *Submitted by DigitalBrave3 - Zeperion Victorium= Zeperion Victorium A fusion of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Victory. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Tiga's Zeperion Ray technique and Ultraman Victory's various "Victorium" techniques. This form's element is Ancient. This fusion was made because: *Both of them are ancient Ultras *both of them have defeated Golza and Melba (Golza and Melba for Tiga, Five King for Victory) *both of them have turned into stone (Tiga in his pyramid and Victory after being defeated by Vict Lugiel) *both of them are some Sentinel72's favourite Ultras. *Submitted by Sentinel 72 - Hunter Knight Naga= Hunter Knight Naga A fusion of Hunter Knight Tsurugi and Ultraman Naga. Its name is a portmanteau of Hunter Knight Tsurugi's name and Ultraman Naga's name. This form's element is Armour. Techniques *Blade of Warriors: A solid light blade capable of cutting through monsters like a warm knife through butter. This fusion was made because: *Naga was inspired by Tsurugi *Both wear armour *Zombiejiger likes them *Submitted by Zombiejiger - Emerium Mebium= Emerium Mebium A fusion of UltramanZero and Ultraman Mebius. Its name is a portmanteau of from Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash technique and Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Shoot technique. This form's element is Light. Techniques *Slugger Blade:By summoning a yellow blade similar to Mebium Blade with Zero's sluggers at the tip.It can be use for attacks and fire beams.It looks similar to a trident. **Sluggers Shot:By charging with energy,Card can fire a blue specium Ray from the slugger blade similar to Zero's Twin Shoot.Can destroy anything in one hit. **Energy Slash:Energy slash of medium energy.Can stun or take down flying foes. **Blade Conjure:By swinging the blade and turning around,Card can rush his foes and defeat them with a slash with the blade. **Blade Spike:By swinging the blade,the sluggers will detach and multiple to any number Card wishes and slash his foes.Can destroy anything in one attack.His strongest attack with this blade. *Emerium Mebium Shot:By charging his both hands to absorb solar energy and raising his hand similar to Mebium Shot.Card can unleash a very powerful green and orange energy attack in a L style.Can destroy anything in one blow. *Mebium Wide Slash:By charging energy through his beam lamp,Card can fire a powerful energy slash from his beam lamp. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are related to UltraSeven in one way or another, Mebius is his brother in arms and Zero is his son. *Both Ultras come from the Land of Light *Both have fought Belial before. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Body Features *Protectors *Beam Lamp *Twin Sluggers - Zero Deathcium= Zero Deathcium A fusion of Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash technique and Ultraman Belial's Deathcium Ray technique. This form's element is Darkness. Techniques *Deathcium Wide Shot:A specium attack augmented with dark specium and Reiyonx energies. L style attack This fusion was made because: *both Ultras are rivals of each other in their appearances *both Ultras have tried to take the energy from the Plasma Spark but got exiled instead *Both are members are the space Garrison before. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Body Features *Claws *Beam Lamp *Twin Sluggers - Cosmium Xanadium= Cosmium Xanadium A fusion of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman X. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Cosmos's Cosmium Ray technique and Ultraman X's Xanadium Ray technique. This form's element is Kindness. Techniques *Xanadium Calm:This is use to pure or calm down monsters. *Cosmium Wave:A attack which can destroy monsters in one blow. This fusion was made because: *Both ultras' human hosts had a dream of coexisting with monsters *Both usually do not destroy monsters on regular basis. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Body Features *Claws *Beam Lamp *Twin Sluggers - Knight Breaster= Knight Breaster A fusion of Ultraman Hikari and Zoffy. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Hikari's Knight Shot technique and Zoffy's Star Marks. This form's element is Isolation. Techniques *M87 Hikarium Shot:By crossing his both cards,Card can unleash a powerful blue electricity beam from his right hand.Very powerful. *Star Ray:A star shaped beam attack,fired from Star Marks.Can burn foes. *Breaster Knight:Card can launch a powerful healing wave from the star marks.Can cure anything. This fusion was made because: *Both ultras possess Star Marks,showing they are high ranking Ultras *both ultras are part of the space Garrison *Both are members of the Ultra Brothers. *They are shown to assist the main ultras in battles. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Body Features *Claws *Beam Lamp *Twin Sluggers - Mebium Seven= Mebium Seven A fusion of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraseven. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Shoot technique and Ultraseven's (Seven) Wide Shot technique. This form's element is Sword. Techniques *Mebium Wide: T style attack This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are from land of light *Both are members of the Ultra Brothers. *Both ultras have been Crufix by Alien Guts before in the movie and have also been Crufix in their respective series,Alien Guts for Seven and Glozam for Mebius. *Both Ultras are also related to Ultraman Taro *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Body Features *Beam Lamp *Sluggers - Dark Kaiser of Thunder and Lightning= Dark Kaiser of Thunder and Lightning A fusion of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Belial. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Dark Field G and Lightnig Zagi techniques and Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Belial Claw and Belial Geno Thunder techniques. This form's element is Darkness. Techniques Special *Lightning Death Ray: A powerful beam that can kill an Ultra. *Gravity Thunder: A lightning bolt that interrupts gravity. Obviously the gravity interruption won't work in space *Giga Dark Field: A much darker version of Dark Field G. Increases his strength greatly and greatly weakens Ultras caught in the field. Comes with an ice cream truck and a beauty salon for nail polishing This fusion was made because: *Both of them are evil Ultras *Both of them were good Ultras (or in Zagi's case, created to be good) but turned evil and betrayed their allies (the Land of Light for Belial and the Visitors for Zagi) *Both of them have met (or at least seen) Ultraman Noa (Zagi is a direct copy of Noa and has fought him twice while Belial got killed by Zero when he uses the Final Ultimate Zero, using the Ultimate Zero armor created by Ultraman Noa). *Both of them are cool. *Submitted by Sentinel72 - Cluster Venorakium= Cluster Venorakium A fusion of Ultraman Renius and Ultraman Flash. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Renius' Cluster Lamp and Ultraman Flash's Venorakium Burner technique. This form's element is Fire. Techniques *Vorniam Kick Zero: Ultraman Card kicks the opponent(s) with (a) rainbow energy kick(s) and then card grabs the opponent(s) and then card throws them in the air and then card uses the classic L style beam on them while they are in the air *Dragonium Dynamite: Card ignites himself with orange energy and then charges at the opponent(s) and then comes out of the giant molten flame and lands. *Vordium Kick: Card turns rainbow coloured for a second and kicks the opponent. *Flasher Zero: Card uses his three eye sluggers and uses them to damage the opponent's body parts *Dragonuim Restorum: Card's arms go on fire and punches the opponent with them *Custer Restore: Card punches the opponent's chest 8 times. This can only be used in bright areas. *martial arts: like Leo, Card can use martial arts. Body Features *Protectors *Tripple Sluggers This fusion was made because: *Both have 4 forms *Submitted by FlurrTheGamerMixel - Cytek Felis= Cytek Felis A fusion of Gardi and Ultra Nyan. Its name is a portmanteau of Cytec building where Gardi's statue was found and the constellation where Ultra Nyan comes from. This form's element is Earth. This fusion was made because: *It's a joke *Both are animal-based Ultras *Submitted by A Wikia Contributor - Lightning Methium= Lightning Methium A fusion of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Thiack. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi technique and Ultraman Thiack's Methium Shadow Shot technique. This form's element is Darkness. Techniques *Darkrium Bomber: Card summons (a) storm(s) on the opponent, stunning them and then usesa beam making them blow up *Armium Bomber: Card puts his arm in the air and then blasts the opponents with the his left arm *Clasher Restoreun: Card fires a dark red L style beam. *Chaos Redeosten: Card kicks the opponent(s) with 5 kicks and 6 punchs. it can be only be used at midnight *Neo Restoreun: Card uses a dark purple X style beam. This fusion was made because: *Both were made for good purposes but turned evil *Thiack was based on Zagi *Submitted by FlurrTheGamerMixel - Kaiser Storium= Kaiser Storium A fusion of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Taro. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Cape and Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are from the land of light and the Showa universe. *Both Ultras are relations to Father of Ultra which Taro is his son and Belial is formerly his comrade and enemy. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng. Techniques *Kaiser Mantle:A mantle that represent Belial's Kaiser Cape which provides the following abilities: *Deflection:The mantle can deflect any attacks and fire it back at the enemy. *Kaiser Storium:By charging with darkness and light,Card can fire a powerful dark energy beam.It is a combination of Taro's Storium Ray and Belial's Deathcium Shot,Card emits both Ultras grunt when in use.Can destroy monster in one blow. *Spark Kaiser:A dagger shaped energy blast fired from the mantle,it represents Belial's Kaiser Belial ripper.Card emits Belial's grunts when in use.Can cause destruction. *Storium Kick:By charging his legs with energy,Card can kick his foes.Card emits Taro's grunt when in use. Body Features *Orange Eyes *Protectors *Horns *Claws *Kaiser Cape - Gravity Dreamer= Gravity Dreamer A fusion of Dark Zagi and Kamila. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Gravity Zagi, Gravity Punch and Gravity Kick abilities, and Kamila's Dream Invade ability. This form is a last resort if a monster is much too powerful for any of his other forms, it is the most harsh, chaotic, and insane of all of Card's forms, and if used will automatically make Card a threat to anyone and everyone. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Reason for Fusion: Both are the leader of a group of four Dark Ultras *both can alter minds in certain ways *both were killed by a mistake in their strategy, (Zagi was killed by his own Lightning Zagi, and Kamila was killed when she tried to absorb Tiga's light.) *both were also originally good but turned evil. *Both also had their power sealed away for a long time but used a clever plan to get it back. *Oh and this,https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11188476/1/The-Story-of-Dark-Kogaxion-Son-of-Dark-Zagi-and-Kamila. *Submitted by Galaxilord1954 EX Techniques *Dark Bullet Whip: This technique is a combination of Kamila's Energy Whip and Dark Zagi's Zagi Shot/Bullet Shield, and it is used to whip enemies at the speed and pain of half a dozen Zagi Shots. *Dark Lightning: This technique is a purple colored beam with lightning surging from it. It is a combination of Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi and Kamila's Lightning. *Purokea Claw: Card can sheath a claw similar to the Mephisto Claw that can reflect most energy attacks and break through weaker Ultra Armors. *Mega Transform: This technique transforms Card into a fusion of Dark Lucifer and Demonzoa, and in this form he can fire an large array of Darkness powered spikes, and Card now has the power of creating a more powerful Dark Field G, now known as Dark Field S. Body Features *Zagi's Armor on Card's body *Kamila's Forehead Crystal *a Color Timer on top of an Energy Core *an aegis *the weird armor on Kamila's back *Brea-ummmm.......(Page author's note: Ask the creator of this fusion...) *Purple eyes - Ruin Flasher= Ruin Flasher A fusion of Chaos Ultraman and Dark Faust. Its name is a portmanteau of Chaos Ultraman's King Ruin Ray technique and Dark Faust's Dark Flasher technique. This form's element is Darkness. Techniques *Darkness Funding Cluster: A large dark ball of energy when thrown into the sky, splits into hundreds of dark energy balls, raining down on his enemies. Unfortunately it has a high chance of literally raining money (dollars, pounds, yen, etc.) *Erosion Feathers: A powerful dark blast of energy. Unfortunately, he has a high chance of throwing feathers. *Chaos Field Deployment: A more powerful version of the meta-field, increasing the strength of monsters and weakening Ultras, which ironically includes him. Comes with a Pizza Hut store. This fusion was made because: *Both of them are basically target practices for their enemy Ultra (Cosmos for Chaos Ultraman and Nexus for Faust) *Both of them are created by the antagonists of the series they first appeared in (Chaos Header of Chaos Ultraman and Dark Zagi for Faust) *Both of them are ridiculous design wise (the clown boots of Chaos Ultraman and the hilarious head of Faust) *Both of them are obsessed in hurting their nemesis' hosts *Submitted by Sentinel72 - Calamity Defensor= Calamity Defensor A fusion of Ultraman Calamity and Dark Mephisto. Its name is a portmanteau of Chaos Ultraman Calamity's name and Dark Mephisto's Dark Defensor. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both of them fought their nemesis in a dark place (vs Cosmos on the Moon for Calamity and vs Nexus on the Land of the Dead for Mephisto) *Both of them are the second dark Ultra to appear in their series *Both of them have the colour red and black *Submitted by Sentinel72 Techniques *Calamity Ray Storm: A dark version of Blazing Impulse's Over Ray Buster. *Dark Blade Cluster: A dark ball that when thrown turns into flying blades. *Chaos Field Shift: An darker version of the Cosmo Field, increasing monsters strength and himself, while greatly weakening Ultras. Comes with a coffee shop Body Features *Calamity Claws: A large dual claw on his right wrist used to slash and stab enemies. A convienient way to eat pizza without getting your hands dirty. }} }} Trivia *Ultraman Card currently has the most forms of all fan Ultras on the wiki. *Ultraman Card is an obvious parody of Ultraman Orb. *As of 17th July 2016, the Fan Favourite Fusion Form is Dark Millenium. The creator has no idea why as this descision was decided via a poll. *The creator of this page did not expect this many fan form submissions. *He has the most dark forms of all Fan Ultras (What's wrong with you people? ._.) Fan Submission Rules *Fusions including FAN ULTRAS are allowed as long as they are not from any works that are not on this wiki. *Fusions of 2 FAN ULTRAS are allowed as long as you have the consent of the creators(if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply.) *Fusions including OTHER HEROES(Mirror Knight, Gridman, Glenfire,etc) are allowed as long as 1 Ultra Hero is included in the fusion. *Any submission with missing information will not be added. *Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added. Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Name:duhhh *Card Ring activation sound: plz *Transformation announcement: plz *pre-battle catchphrase: plz *reason(s) for fusion: "because it sounds cool" is a valid reason. Please write them in LIST form, like this list. *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. if you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. *Element: Known elements are listed in the collapsible table below. *Light *Shield *Fire *Ancient *speed *sword *slash *earth *armour *wind *Darkness *shining *burning *spear *isolation *healing *water *acceleration *land *kindness *battle *fight *glowing *Techniques:Optional. *Bosy Features:Optional. Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies